Not Enough Items
Not Enough Items (NEI) '''ist ein guter mod, der alle Items und Rezepte auflistet, die in Tekkit vorhanden sind. Außerdem erlaubt es einem, jedes Item in sein Inventar zu spawnen. frame|Not Enough Items's Interface. Funktionen Tasten Funkionen '''Suchleiste - In der Suchleiste kann jedes Item gesucht werden. Bei einem Doppelklick auf der Suchleiste ändert es die Farbe zu Gelb, und die Suche wird auch auf das Inventar übertragen. "R" Taste - Gibt das Rezept für den ausgewählten Block. "U" Taste - Zeigt die Rezepte, in der der ausgewählten Block verwendet wird. "O" Taste - Aktiviert oder Deaktiviert das NEI Interface. "X" Taste '''- Öffnet das Enchatment Fenster. Interface Knöpfe '''Löschen Modus - Wenn er eingeschaltet ist, wird jedes Item duch einen Shift-Klick zerstört. Wenn auf den Knopf mit Shift geklickt wird, wird das ganze Inventar gelöscht. Dies wird auch alles in Truhen löschen. Toggle Rain - Ändert den Regen in An/Aus. Creativer Modus - Setzt den Spieler in den Kreativen- und in den Überlebens-Modus. Zusäzlich gibt es den Krativen+ Modus. Dieser neue Modus gibt dem Spieler mehr Inventar und stellt Rüstungsplätze zu verfügung. Magnet Modus - Zeit setzen - Dies sind die 4 Knöpfe über dem Herz. Diese ändern die Zeit von Morgens, Mittags, Abends und Nachts. Spieler heilen - Füllt den gesamte Hunger und Lebensbalken auf. Außerdem löscht es alle Zauber. Modes thumb|400px|When clicked, the question mark button shows a faded template of the recipe in your crafting GUI, so if you forget the recipe you don't have to look at it again.NEI has 3 modes, which can be configured in the Options pane while pressing E. They are: *Cheat Mode allows the player to spawn in items, look at recipes, and use all of the buttons. A single item is spawned in by right-clicking. Left-clicking an item spawns in a stack. Shift-Right-Clicking spawns in infinite of the item. Cheat mode's functions can only be used if "Cheats" are enabled for the level, or if the player is an "op" on the server. *Recipe Mode allows the player to look at Recipes. Left-Clicking on an item will display the recipe to make that item. Note that there may be multiple recipes to make that item. If so, there will be sliders at the top of the page, as well as pages at the bottom. Right-clicking gives the recipes the item is included in, in the same manner. *Utility Mode provides the Recipe functionality of Recipe Mode, but allows the player to use all of the buttons. Enchantment Selector By pressing the Enchantment Key (default X), the Enchantment Selector Interface is shown. By placing an item in the slot, the item can be enchanted with different enchantments, up to level X (10). Vanilla enchantment conflict rules still apply: the player cannot enchant a Sword with '''both '''Smite and Bane of Arthropods. Some names of the Enchantments will be shortened due to lack of space. For example, Bane of Arthropods X becomes Arthropods X. Save Slots On the left of the NEI interface, there are 7 slots which allow the player to save what they have in their inventory (this includes their hotbar, Inventory, and Armor). Once saved, an option will appear to Load the save instead. The Name of the Save can be renamed by right-clicking on the button. To delete a Save, the X beside the button can be used. Note that items can be saved in any mode, but will not load on Recipe Mode. In addition, saves will not load on SMP. Bugs *Changing the NEI mode from Recipe to Utility may not work when the button is pressed. *The recipes for the Iron Chest mod are not displayed. *The recipes for the CCsensors mod are not displayed when using the U key. *While in Recipe Mode, clicking the recipe for an item without a recipe may crash the game. *While in a Chest, changing the NEI mode may cause the Chest to appear opened, even after leaving the chest. This can be fixed by restarting the serer. Video Tutorial left|222px